Forever thine, forever mine, forever ours
by Summer May
Summary: What if Caroline was Carrie and Klaus Mr Big? What if? A Sex and The City in The Vampire Diaries style.


**I'm a huge fan of SATC and as I was watching it, I had this idea - why not to make a couple of episodes in Klaroline style perhaps? I basically wrote an entire episode as it is the first episode of the famous SATC show - it is basically the same. So, nothing major or new except are favourite characters from TVD as the characters from the very first episode of the SATC.**

**I don't own nothing - not even TVD and surely I don't own the greatness like SATC, unfortunately.**

* * *

Once upon a time an English journalist came to New York. Katherine was attractive and bright, and right away she hooked up with one of the city's eligible bachelors.

"The question remains, is this really a company we want to own?" Alaric was 42, and a well-liked and respected banker, who made about two million a year. Katherine and Alaric met one evening, in typical New York fashion, at a gallery opening. She, an extremely beautiful woman wearing not else but a red cocktail dress, was hard to miss. Alaric, on the other hand, had a thing for the beautiful women in red dresses.

"Like it?" – he asked her. Katherine turned around to see the man behind her before she spoke.

"Yes, actually I think it is quite interesting" – she said with a smile and he awkwardly looked at her. "What?" – she asked confused but with another smile.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere" – Alaric said.

"Oh, doubtful. I just moved here from London."

"London, really? That's my all time favourite city" – Alaric said with a huge grin.

"It is?" – Katherine asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. Obviously, she didn't believe it.

"Absolutely" – Alaric said with a smirk. Katherine smiled because she somehow liked this man in front of her. Sure, he seemed attractive in his Armani suit and he acted like a man with a lot of confidence but something in his smile has been honest.

It was love at first sight.

"You know, I think perhaps I have met you somewhere before" – Katherine said with a smile. And Alaric gladly smiled back.

For two weeks they snuggled … went to romantic restaurants … had wonderful sex … and shared the most intimate secrets. One warm spring day, Alaric took Katherine to a house he saw in Sunday's New York Times.

"How about if we start at the top? There are four bedroom upstairs" – their real estate agent asked as she was walking around the house with the happy couple in love just behind her. "Do you have any children?"

"Not yet" – Alaric said before Katherine even managed to shook her head. She looked at him surprised but more than happy with his answer. Yes, Katherine was truly happy.

That day, as they were walking down the street, Alaric popped the question.

"Would you like to meet my folks Tuesday night?"

"I'd love to" – Katherine happily said as he leaned to kiss her on her forehead.

On Tuesday he called with some bad news.

"My mother's not feeling very well."

"Oh, gosh, I am sorry" – Katherine said sadly.

"Can we take a rain check?" – Alaric asked.

"Of course. Tell your mum I hope she feels better" – Katherine said.

When she hadn't heard from him for two weeks, she called.

"_Alaric, it's Katherine. That's an awfully long rain check_" – she said angrily. He said he was up to his ears and that he'd call her the next day.

"He never did call… Bastard" – Katherine said to me one day over coffee … "I don't understand. In England looking at houses together, would have meant something" – she said with the tears forming in her eyes. Then I realized, no one had told her about the end of love in Manhattan.

* * *

Welcome to the "age of un-innocence". No one has "breakfast at Tiffany's", and no one has "affairs to remember". Instead, we have breakfast at 7:00am and affairs we try to forget as quickly as possible. Self-protection and closing the deal are paramount. Cupid has flown the co-op. "How the hell did we get into this mess?" – I've asked myself as I was spending another night trying to write something smart for my column. I was already late with my deadline but that was nothing strange because I always had to do some personal research for my columns. Yes, a personal one because I've been writing about the love life or to better say "love" life of me and my three best friends: Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert and Rebecca Jones. My name is Caroline Forbes and I am a thirty-year-old woman living and working in New York as I also try to have a successful love life. But to be honest, that's not so easy.

So, how the hell did we get into this mess? There are thousands of woman like this in the city. We all know them and we all agree they are great. They travel, they pay taxes, they will spend $400 on a pair of Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals, and they are alone. It is like a riddle of the Sphinx – why are there so many great unmarried women and no great unmarried men? I explore these issues in my column and as I have already said, I have terrific sources: my friends. My friend Tyler Lockwood thinks that in the 20s women control the relationships. By the time man is in his 30s, women are devouring him; suddenly the guys are holding all the chips, according to Tyler. He calls it "the mid-thirties power flip". My other friend Kol Duncan, a publishing executive thinks that it's all about age and biology. "If you want to get married, it is to have kids, right? If you do it with someone older than 35, you have to have kids right away. And that's about it. These women should forget about marriage… and have a good time."

My gorgeous and incredibly smart friend Bonnie Bennett, a corporate lawyer with a law degree from Harvard, says that she has a friend who'd always gone out with extremely sexy guys and just had a good time. But one day her friend woke up and she was 41 and she couldn't get any more dates. She had a breakdown, couldn't hold on to her job, and had to move back to Wisconsin to live with her mother. Yes, this is not a story that makes men feel bad.

My other friend, lovely and sweet Elena Gilbert, an art dealer, says that most men are threatened by successful women. She thinks that if we want to get these guys, we have to keep our mouth shut and play by the rules.

On the other hand, my friend Stefan Wesley believes that love conquers all. He says that sometimes we just have to give it a little space; that's what's missing in Manhattan – the space for romance.

Tyler also thinks that the main problem is expectations – older women won't accept what's available.

Bonnie says that by the mid 30s we all think that settling down is unnecessary, and Elena thinks that the older we get the more we keep self-selecting down to a smaller group.

Kol thinks that women really want is Ryan Gosling, and Tyler says that there is not one woman in New York who hasn't turned down ten wonderful guys because they were too short, or too fat, or too poor. Bonnie, on the other hand says that she has been out with short, fat and poor guys and that there is no difference – they are just as self-centered as the good-looking ones. Tyler doesn't understand why these women just don't marry a fat guy? Why don't they just marry a big fat tub of lard?

* * *

As we gathered later that evening in a drag-club to celebrate Bonnie's birthday, I got to think that Bonnie was just celebrating another thirty-something birthday with a group of unmarried female friends. We would all have preferred a celebratory conference call.

"You were saying?" – Bonnie asked Rebecca as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"A successful woman in this city, can either struggle to find a relationship, or just go out and have sex like a man" – she said in her typical Rebecca way as she got a strange look of Elena as usual.

"You mean with dildos?" – Elena asked confused.

"No. I mean without feeling" – Rebecca said as she took her glass. Rebecca Jones was a New York inspiration; a public relations executive, she routinely slept with good-looking guys in their 20s. "Oh, remember that guy that I was going out with? What was his name? Je…?" – she asked.

"Jeremy" – we all said together.

"The sex god" – I said while cutting a piece of cake for myself.

"Oh, right, Jeremy; I felt nothing. It was like, "Gotta go, catch you later." And I completely forgot about him after that" – she said with a smile as she looked at me and we both mischievously smiled.

"Are you sure that's because he didn't call you?" – Elena asked.

"Sweetheart, this is the first time in the history of Manhattan that women have had as much power as men, plus the equal luxury of treating men like sex objects" – Rebecca proudly said.

"Yeah, except men in this city don't want to be in a relationship with you, but if you only want them for sex they also don't like it. Suddenly they can't perform"" – Bonnie said.

"That's when you dump them" – Rebecca said before taking a bite of the birthday cake.

"Come on, ladies, are we really that cynical?" – I asked my four best friends after hearing their words. "What about romance?" – I asked as Elena nodded in agreement.

"Who needs it?" – Rebecca asked.

"It is like that guy, Finn, the poet. I mean the sex was incredible but then he wanted to read me his poetry and go out to dinner and chat and I'm like, "Let's not even go there." – Bonnie said while rolling her eyes.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you're just gonna give up on love? That's sick" – Elena said because she was the one of us who believed the most in love.

"Believe me, the right guy comes along and this whole thing's right out of the window" – I said.

"That's right!" – Elena happily said.

"The right guy is an illusion, don't you understand? Start living your life" – Rebecca said and Bonnie nodded as she was obviously agreeing with her.

"So you think it's possible to pull of this whole women having sex like men thing" – I asked before I put down my glass.

"You're forgetting The Last Seduction" – Rebecca said.

"You're obsessed with that movie" – I said.

"OK! Linda Fiorentino fucking that guy up against the chain-link fence" – Bonnie enthusiastically said as Rebecca was laughing and lightly imitating the scene.

"And never having one of those "God, what have I done?" epiphanies" – Rebecca said.

"I hated that move" – Elena said and I looked at her as I was laughing.

Was it true? Were women in New York giving up on love and throttling up on power? What a tempting thought, I said to myself as I was later that evening eating an ice cream on my bed and trying to write something for my column.

* * *

"I think the only place where one can still find love and romance in New York is the gay community. It is straight love that has become closeted" – Matt Donovan said, a close friend of mine. He owned a talent agency that, at the moment, was down to a single client.

"So are you telling me that you're in love?" – I asked him over the lunch we were having as he was checking-out the cute waiter.

"How could I possibly sustain a relationship? Mason takes up 1000% of my time."

"Don't you think that's a bit obsessive?" – I asked carefully.

"Caroline, I am a passionate person. His career is all I care about. When that's under control, then I can concentrate on my personal life" – he said seriously.

"Matt, he is an underwear model."

"With a billboard in Times Square!" – he said before he looked at the doors of the restaurant. "Oh, my God, don't turn around. The loathe of your life is at the bar" – he said as I looked around to see nobody else but the infamous Damon Salvatore. A mistake I made when I was 26 … and 29 … and 31. "Caroline, don't even go there."

"What do you think, I'm a masochist? The man is scum" – I angrily said.

"Good. I don't have the patience to comfort you a fourth time."

"Can you relax? I don't have any feelings left" – I said.

"Thank God" – Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room" – I happily said and stood up. It was true; I no longer felt a thing for Damon. After all these years, I finally saw him for what he was – a self-centered withholding creep, who was still the best sex I ever had in my life. However, I did have a little experiment in mind. I walked up towards him and smiled as widest as I could.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" – I asked him.

"Hey, babe" – he said and kissed me on my left cheek. "God, you look gorgeous" – he said as he was checking me out.

"Thanks," – I said politely, "so, how's life?"

"Not bad, can't complain. You?"

"You know, just writing the column, the usual. So, are you seeing anyone special?"

"No, not really. You?" – he asked.

"Oh, just a couple of guys. But you look good though."

"So do you" – he said and I laughed. I turned around and looked at Matt who was desperately trying to wave to me to come back to my seat; I ignored him.

"So… what are you doing later?" – I asked Damon.

"I thought you weren't talking to me for the rest of your life?"

"Who said anything about talking?" – I asked him seductively as I took the cigarette out of his hands. He smiled obviously happy with my words.

"What do you say to my place, three o'clock?" – he asked.

"All right. See you there" – I said with a smirk as I returned him his cigarette.

When I returned to Matt at our table, he was looking at me, as I was a lunatic. Well, I probably was but what the hell?

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, calm down, it is a research" – I said and winked at Matt.

* * *

"Oh, God! Oh, Damon!" – I was saying as I was having sex with Damon in his bed. Damon was just like I remembered; better. Because this time there would be none of that messy emotional attachment.

"All righty" – he said as his head popped from beneath the covers. "My turn."

"Oh, sorry, I have to go back to the work" – I said casually.

"What are you kidding? You are serious?" – he asked sounding somewhat upset.

"Oh, yeah completely. But I'll give you a call. Maybe we can do it again some time?" – I said and kissed him in his forehead before I left his bed. As I began to get dressed, I realized that I'd done it; I' just had sex like a man.

I left feeling powerful, potent, and incredibly alive. I felt like I owned the city – nothing and no one could get in my way. And then this idiot walked right into me and knocked my purse on the floor; all of my stuff was right there on the street in the middle of Manhattan. I started collecting my make-up and condoms, a lot of condoms to be exact, when a man approached me and helped me. I looked up and saw a tall and a gorgeous man with dirty blonde hair and a stubble wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly. Number one – he is very handsome, I thought to myself as I picked some of my things out of his hands. Number two – he is not wearing a wedding ring. Number three – he knows I carry a personal supply of ultra-textured Trojans with the reservoir tip.

"Thanks a lot" – I said to him nervously never stop smiling.

"Any time" – he said as he smiled back and as he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I nodded with a smile and passed right by him more than ready to go to my home. I turned around once, just to see him once again, and there he was, standing in the middle of the street, looking at me and waving me with a smirk plastered all over his face. God, could he be more beautiful, I thought as I almost fell walking in my heels.

* * *

Later that night, Stefan Wesley met me for coffee and confessed a shocking intimate secret.

"Thank you" – I said as he brought me my coffee.

"Do you know that it has been a year?" – he said and I looked at him strangely.

"Really? I don't understand that, you are such a nice guy" – I said with a smile.

"That's the problem. I'm too nice, you know? I am a romantic; I just have so much feeling."

"Are you sure you are not guy?" – I asked him.

"No! I'm sensitive and I don't objectify women. You know, most guys when they meet a girl, the first thing that they see is… You know."

"Pussy?" – I asked.

"Oh, God" – he laughed nervously and a little bit embarrassed.

"I hate that word. Don't you have any friends that you can hook me up with?" – he asked.

"No, they are too old for you."

"I like older women."

"Maybe" – I said as an idea popped in my head. "Maybe my friend Bonnie."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. We are all going downtown to this club, Chaos."

"Great. Don't tell her I'm nice" – he said seriously before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bonnie was going to hate Stefan She'd think he was mocking her with his sweet nature and decide he was an asshole; the way she had decided all men were assholes.

* * *

Later that night, Elena called me.

"_Hello?_" – I answered after I took my time to find the damn phone.

"_Hey, Caroline, it is Elena._"

"_Hey, sweetie._"

"_I can't meet you guys for dinner tomorrow night because I have an amazing date_" – she excitedly told me.

"_With who_?"

"_Kol Duncan, he's supposedly some big shot in the publishing world. Do you know him?_" – she asked. Do I know him? He was one of the city's most notoriously un-gettable bachelors. "_Wait, wait. Don't answer that question, because I don't care. And another thing, I'm not buying into that "women having sex like men" crap_" – she said seriously. I didn't want to tell her about my afternoon of cheap and easy sex and how good it felt.

"_All right, fine. Listen, have a good time, and promise to tell me everything_" – I said.

"_Well, if you are lucky. Bye" – _she happily said_._

"_All right, bye_."

* * *

Friday night at Chaos; it was just like that bar in Cheers where "everybody knows your name", except here they were likely to forget it five minutes later. Still, it was the crème de la crème of New York, whipped into frenzy. Sometimes you got a soufflé, sometimes cottage cheese.

"It is like a model bomb exploded in this room tonight" – Bonnie said to Stefan as they were sitting at the bar and drinking. "Is there a woman here aside from me that weighs more than a hundred pounds?" – she asked checking out the club once again.

"I know it's like under-eaters anonymous" – Stefan said and she nodded without a smile.

"That's funny, Stef" – she said.

"Stefan" – he said but Bonnie ignored him.

"I have this theory that men secretly hate pretty girls because they feel that they're the ones who rejected them in high school" – Bonnie said.

"Right, but if you're not in the beauty Olympics, you can still be a very… interesting person" – Stefan offered.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?" – Bonnie asked seriously.

"No, of course you are."

"So ipso facto, I can't be interesting? Women fall into one of two categories – beautiful and boring, or homely and interesting? Is that it, Stef?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Excuse me, is this your hand on my knee?" – Bonnie asked as Stefan quickly removed it.

"No."

"Let's keep them where I can see them" – she said. "I guess you must find me beautiful. Or interesting" – Bonnie said.

I was about to rescue Stefan from an increasingly hopeless situation, when suddenly someone grabbed my upper arm.

"Lucky me, twice in one week" – Damon said as he kissed me.

"Well, you may not be getting that lucky" – I said with a smile.

"I was pissed off the way you left" – he said.

"You were?" – I asked innocently but seductively.

"Yeah but then I thought how great! You finally understand that we can have sex without commitment" – he said happily as I looked at him not quite knowing what to think about that.

"Yeah, right. Sure, I guess. So whenever I feel like it, I'll give you a call."

"Yeah, please, whenever you feel like it. I mean, if I'm alone, I'm all yours" – he said seriously.

"All right."

"I like this new you. Call me" – he said and with that he was gone.

"Yup" – I mumbled to myself as I was observing Damon as he was approaching another woman at the bar. I didn't understand, did all men secretly want their women promiscuous and emotionally detached? And if I was really having sex like a man, why didn't I feel more in control? As I was thinking, I stumbled into Rebecca.

"You see that guy? He's the next Donald Trump, except he's younger and much better looking" – she said as the new Donald Trump waved at us. Apparently, Donald Trump was my gorgeous guy from the street today. I waved back and mouthed "Hi."

"Do you know him?" – Rebecca asked confused.

"No, I've never seen him in my life" – I said.

"He usually dates models, but, hey, I'm as good looking as a model, plus I own my own business" – she said as she took out her mirror. Rebecca had the kind of deluded self-confidence that caused men like Rob Kardashian to run for President, for example. And it usually got her what she wanted. "Well, if you are not gonna hit on him, I will" – she said before she went, off to take her best shot with Mr Big.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena Gilbert was passing the most splendid evening with Kol Duncan.

"Want to go back to my place and see the Pablo Picasso?" – he asked her.

"I'd love to, but it's really getting late" – she politely said.

"No problem" – he said.

"What year was it painted again?" – Elena asked him a couple of seconds later.

"'43." – he said with a smile. Though Elena was playing hard to get, she didn't want to end it too abruptly.

"Well… Maybe just for a minute" – she said as he hugged her.

"This could easily go for a couple of millions and more. It is Picasso, obviously" – Elena said as she stood in front of the beautiful painting in Kol's apartment. "It's beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful" – Kol said before he kissed her on her neck.

"Thank you… for tonight" – she smiled and he hugged her as they started walking away from the painting. "I had a wonderful time."

"Well, it was my pleasure" – he said before he gave her a full, deep kiss on mouth but before he could go any further, Elena interrupted him.

"I have to get up really early tomorrow."

"I'll get you a cab" – he said as he smiled at her. Elena told me later that she thought she'd played the entire evening flawlessly.

"So what are you doing next Saturday?" – Kol asked Elena as she was entering into her cab.

"I'm having dinner with you" – she said as they both laughed. As they shared a kiss, she entered into her cab waiting for Kol to close the door of the cab but he had something other on his mind.

"Hey, hey, you're going to the West Side, right?" – he asked.

"Right, West Fourth and Bank please" – she said to the cab driver.

"Scoot over, will you?" – Kol asked as he entered into the cab and sax next to confused Elena. "Two stops, Fourth and Bank and West Broadway and Broome" – he said to the driver.

"You are going to Chaos?" – Elena asked him surprised.

"Oh, yeah."

"Why?"

"Look, I understand where you are coming from and I totally respect it. But I really need to have sex tonight" – he said with a smirk to vividly confused Elena.

* * *

Back at Chaos, things were swinging into high gear and Rebecca was putting the moves on Mr Big.

"I was smoking cigars for years, back when they were terminally uncool" – Mr Big said to the group of the people around his table.

"I've got this great source that sends me Hondurans. Do you want to try one?" – Rebecca asked seductively.

"No, thank you" – he politely answered.

"You can't find them anywhere."

"Cohibas – that's all I smoke" – he said as he lit Rebecca's cigar, and as he was litting her cigar, she was inhaling like she was giving him a blowjob. She leaned closer to him.

"Look, I do the PR for this club and I have a key to the private room downstairs."

"Really?" – he asked.

"You want a private tour?" – she asked him never taking her eyes off him.

"No thanks, but maybe another time" – he said with a smirk and turned his back to Rebecca.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stefan Wesley was hopelessly smitten with Bonnie Bennett.

"So, where are we going now?" – he asked her as they were leaving the Chaos and almost crushed into Kol Duncan who was just entering the club.

"Listen, Stef, you know, you really are a nice sweet guy, but…"

"Oh, I understand" – Stefan said hurt as Bonnie leaned and kissed him into his cheek.

"Good night" – she said as she started walking away but not before Stefan grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed her passionately like there is no tomorrow. Bonnie said later to me that she thought Stefan was too nice, but that she was willing to overlook one flaw.

* * *

And Kol Duncan found his fix for the night.

"Where is it? I want to see the Pablo Picasso" – a very drunk Rebecca said to Kol as they entered into his apartment, both very drunk to be exact.

"Later" – Kol said to her as he began kissing her and removing her clothes from her body. "Oh, listen, I gotta get up early, so you can't stay over" – he said after a couple of minutes. "Cool?"

"Sure, I have to get up really early, too" – Rebecca said as he started kissing every possible part of her body.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was walking away from the Chaos, trying to find myself a taxi. And so another Friday night in Manhattan crept towards dawn. And just when I thought I would have to do the unspeakable – walk home… I heard a car horn. I turned around and saw this big black car. The back seat window rolled downed and Mr Big looked at me. I walked towards him not saying a word.

"Well, get in for chrissakes" – he said casually with a smirk as I smiled to him.

"Where can I drop you?" – he asked as we were sitting on the back seat of his car.

"72nd Street, Third Avenue."

"You got that, Al?" – he asked his driver. "So what have you being doing lately? – he asked once again but this time me.

"You mean besides going out every night?" – I said trying to make a joke; or not.

"Yeah, I mean what do you do for work?" – he said seriously.

"Well, this is my work. I'm sort of a sexual anthropologist"- I said and he looked at me strangely before saying something.

"You mean like a hooker?" – he said with a smirk and I smiled; he was funny too.

"No. I write a column called Sex And The City. Right now I'm researching an article about women who have sex like men" – I said and he looked at skeptically. "You know, they have sex and afterwards they feel nothing."

"But you are not like that" – he said not understating what I was saying.

"Well, aren't you?" – I asked him and he shook his head.

"Not a drop. Not even half a drop" – he said with a smile as he looked in front of himself.

"Wow. What's wrong with you?" – I said trying to make another joke and he laughed.

"I get it" – he said before he looked at me seriously. "You've never been in love."

"Oh, yeah?" – I said not having anything better to say.

"Yeah" – he said still quite serious, as he was looking right into me. Suddenly I felt the wind knocked out of me. I wanted to crawl under the covers and go right to sleep. Luckily for me, we just came in front of my place. I stepped out of his car and thanked him for the ride.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Any time" – he said as I closed the door but as I turned towards my building, I stopped and turned around.

"Wait" – I said as I knocked on his window. He opened the window and looked at me. "Have you ever been in love?" – I asked him and he looked at me with a smirk before he answered.

"Abso-fucking-lutely" – he said and with that he was gone.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it?**

**I just had a little fun writing it. **

**Please, REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW!**


End file.
